untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Thorne
Background Samuel Thorne was born the second son of Wren and Chaim Thorne. His elder brother, Alcestis, was five years his senior. Within months of Samuel's birth, Chaim suffered an accident that left him injured in body and mind. Unable to work in the factories, the small family began to starve under the weight of his absence. Wren did as she could, oftentimes disappearing during the night to visit a Peacekeeper in hopes of gaining a few more coins to stretch. She often returned battered. Alcestis noted this sooner than Samuel, but then, he was five years older. Many odds were laid down that Sam would never survive his infant and toddler years, though somehow the boy managed to do so. When he was seven years old, his mother remarried. This new father was a bit higher up in the factory than Chaim had been, and Fiyer Hoff was kind to the two boys from the previous marriage, though Al was filled with nothing but resentment and hostility. It didn't take long for Wren to start having children again, and by the time Sam and Al were both working in the factories between classes, it was a good thing. Twin sisters were added to the family; Violet and Daisy, named for flowers no one in the family had ever seen. Alcestis left the home soon as he could, leaving Samuel to deal with Violet, Daisy, Lily, and his only other brother Ivy. Fiyer, it seemed, had a soft spot for nature. Sam does well in school, and excells in the factory where his nimble fingers, quick mind, and inherent albeit supple, strength plays to his favour. Those traits have played to his favour in other ways, drawing girls to him like moths to the lamplight after dark. Only one has caught his attention - a pixie-like girl by the name of Irene. It is Sam's intention to propose to Irene once he and she are both clear of the reapings. This is his last year of vulnerability to the Hunger Games, though with four siblings behind him, Sam wonders if the threat will ever cease to hang over his head. Personality Samuel is a quiet man. He's not given to idle chatter, though he is neither shy nor unskilled in conversation. Sam simply chooses not to speak unless he has something to say, or unless he is drawn into conversation by someone who knows him well, such as Irene or one of his sisters. Even then, he'd prefer to listen and only make a remark here and there. In addition to his quiet nature, or perhaps because of it, Samuel is patient. This is a skill he learned not in the methodical and rapid factory, but in a home with three younger sisters, and an elder brother who could try the patience of a saint. There is an unusual stillness about Samuel, as though he could sit and wait for hours without moving. In truth, he can. For his size, it is remarkable that Samuel is as stealthy as he is. Were he to live in a more rural district, it is likely he'd be compared to a mountain lion. A more sleek, solitary, and quiet predator; but a predator all the same. This sense of stillness and an innate sense of timing has aided him breaking up fights in the factory, and instigating a few fights with Alcestis to prevent his brother from doing something truly stupid. Above all, however, Samuel values order and logic. His favourite thing in the world is a good puzzle, and he and his step-father can idle away the evening hours solving riddles and little games they make up for one another. Sam's penchant for order, his eye for detail, his lack of temper, and his ability to draw up plans all show promising leadership qualities, and he has worked his way up to surprising roles in his shift at the factory, while at school he is a prized pupil for his quick wit and polite manners. Likes:DDis *''Puzzles'' *''Playing with his younger siblings'' *''Cool night breezes'' *''The way Irene's skin feels'' *''Small children'' *''Cracking jokes'' *''Working'' *''Getting things right'' *''The colour blue'' *''Listening to a good story.'' Dislikes: *''His brother's attitude'' *''Having The Reaping hanging over his and Irene's heads'' *''Twelve year olds in the Arena'' *''When people don't get along'' *''When he has to get physical'' *''The fact that he can get physical'' *''Sweets'' *''Being tall.''